1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty vehicle accessories. More specifically, it relates to an attachment for a vehicle side-step. The device is a side step modification kit having one or more pressure sensitive plates, a front end portion shaped like an animal head, and a back end portion shaped like an animal tail. A sound box located within the front portion emits auditory signals similar to that of the animal. Similarly, a vibration mechanism is disposed in the rear portion and wiggles the rear portion upon activation. When a user steps upon the pressure sensitize plate of the device an animal noise and tail waving motion are initiated. Thus the device is a novelty modification kit for a vehicle that will be appreciated by persons having children or those who wish to adorn the side-step of their automobiles.
The decoration of automobiles is a popular pastime and a favored form of expression for many vehicle owners. Personalization of a vehicle makes owners feel unique or identifiable. Some vehicle owners decorate their automobiles in order to make a statement of a political, creative, or religious nature. In this way, the vehicle owner can make a personal statement using visual décor rather than audible statements.
Custom paint schemes are a common means of personalizing a vehicle's exterior appearance. Racing stripes, tribal patterns, air brushing and other painting techniques provide visually unique décor to a vehicle. Similarly, uncommon color schemes also help an automobile stand out amongst the crowd. Specialty body shops offer a variety of custom coloring and design options to customers looking for a different look. Unfortunately, custom paint options are often costly and permanently change the look of the car. Further alteration is needed to modify the custom paint or rest it to a factory standard.
Decals and stickers are another popular means of personalizing a vehicle. Bumper stickers are short, elongated decals bearing a message that is often politically, religiously, or idealistically motivated. These stickers are ideally shaped and sized for placement on the rear bumper of a vehicle, thereby providing reading material to cars positioned behind the lead vehicle. Window “clings” are tacky plastic decals that are adhered to the inside of a car window using static or adhesive. Both of these options can be moved to different cars and positions on any given car.
The commonly available personalization means are not interactive. Further, they are entirely visual in nature and do not provide any audible feedback. A novelty personalization device is needed that provides a visually aesthetic exterior as offering audible feedback upon interaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a novelty vehicle side step accessory that is interactive and provides both audio and visual feedback. The device has one or more a pressure plates that are secured along the top of a vehicle side rail. Secured at a first end of the side rail, is an animal head shaped end portion having an audio emission device electrically connected to the pressure plate(s). At the opposing end of the side step rail, is secured an animal tail with a vibrator or other motion generating device that causes the tail to wag or wiggle upon activation. This motion generation device is also electrically connected to the pressure sensitive plate. One or more batteries are disposed within the body, head, or tail portions and are electrically connected to all components.
Many types of side-step accessories are available to vehicle owners. A basic design for an accessory is shown in Blake, U.S. Design Pat. No. D513,725, which depicts a design for a vehicle step-side running board. Side-step end cap accessories are shown in Farkash, U.S. Design Pat. No. D471,848 and Hendrix, U.S. Design Pat. No. D504,374. Variations in design on these designs are readily available.
Hutchins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,040 discloses an adjustable side-step running board having an elongated deck with one integrated end cap. A support frame having damping bolts may be slideably positioned is affixed to the underside of the elongated deck. The elongated deck is free at an end opposing the integrated end caps so that the device may be cut to the length required by a particular vehicle. The second end-cap has a mounting shoulder that is bolted to the support frame to form the running board. Though the Hutchinson device is relevant to the present invention in that it is a side-step running board, it lacks the audio emitting means, the pressure sensitive plate, and the motion generator of the present invention.
Waddington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,035 depicts a vehicle running board. The running board attaches to a vehicle, it includes an elongated deck, a decorative overlay which covers the deck, and a pair of end caps. Tabs secure a deck overlay to the upper surface of the elongated deck. To prevent dirt and debris from accumulating on the deck, the end portions have vertical exterior sidewalls that provide a barrier between the tires and the elongated deck. The Waddington device is a running deck and therefore relevant to the present disclosure, but it does not include a pressure plate, an audio emitter or motion generator, like those of the present invention.
Dickson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,830 describes a lighted running board device for an automobile. The device is a light emitting assembly having a light tube filled with lights. This tube extends the length of an elongated running board deck. The light tube uniformly illuminates the surface of the running board and the ground surface below the running board. In this manner, the device assists in night time visibility and provides a visually attractive feature. Unlike the present invention, the Dickson device does not teach an audio emitter or a motion generator.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. They do not disclose audio emitting means or a motion generator that moves an end portion of the side-step running board device. Therefore the prior art devices do not provide an interactive side step modification kit or device that provides noise and movement upon engagement. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing novelty side-step accessory kits and devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.